The Jericho Saga
The Jericho Saga is described as one of the most important events within Newlegacyinc 2k14 canons as it led to fall of NewLegacyInc's favorite group stable - the 3MB Team, the breaking of friendships, and the self destruction of Jericho himself. J222 has assumed a character similar to Daniel Bryan - the underdog held down by nL's higher powers. His "TWO! TWO! TWO!" chant resembles the YES! Movement. The Beginning The beginning of the Jericho saga can be traced back to a TonyPizzaGuy stream in which Tony had yelled at Jericho for not playing the game. Jericho would then leave the call and game, being quiet for some time. His honor was defended by his long time friend/lover Duel, who had previously been viciously harassed by Tony with questions as to why he has never eaten spicy foods. Jericho would return to defeat Tony in a ladder match (with Johnny as referee & Duel as special enforcer), and would bring in the #TWOvement, as viewers were slowly getting behind him. He would then later have a 4.5 star (no Tokyo Dome, said Maltzer), hour-long, iron-man match with Tony and special referee Johnny, which ended in a 22-22 tie, much to the disgust of his friends and supporters. Jericho played as the underdog Daniel Bryan, being held down by the villainous Triple H (Tony). Weary, he failed to get into the ring and notch a decisive fall with seconds remaining. The Dissension After the event of Tony's stream, Jericho and Duel would fall into hard times, losing against random players, with the latter even losing to a girl at one point. They were tested together by Johnny against viewers in tag team matches, in which DUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL ''would end up getting counted out, causing Jericho to get tired of his shit and challenge him to a grudge match, with a ladder stipulation. Duel would end up winning by harnessing the power of the Yu-Gi-Oh! theme. He defeated the Super Salad-powered Jericho in a glorified squash match, delivering 95% of the offense while Jericho was unable to even gain one signature move. Johnny interfered on his behalf and against both of them. Regardless, Duel was victorious with relative ease. The rivalry would then spill out into the rest of the members of NewLegacy, first with a tag team match where Jericho allied himself with Dino, playing as the Super Powers to take on Johnny and Duel playing as Biker Taker and Vintage Taker. The match ended when Dino got himself and Jericho disqualified, the growing movement against Jericho becoming clear. Following this Duel, Johnny, Jericho, and Dino competed in a Hell in a Salad match, won by Duel. During the match, Jericho would refuse to release his submission on Dino, as he couldn't let it go. The submission froze with Dino (legit) unable to submit, allowing Duel to pin Johnny in the process. The Climax The climax came as Jericho competed with Dino in a classic 15-minute ultimate submission match at Summerslam, with Johnny as special referee. Dino won 8-6. To J22's dismay, Johnny missed some of both his and Dino's submissions, docking them points. Even then, Jericho still continued to believe he would win, the viewers completely on his side. After all the hardship, how much more does Jericho have to go through? The Sorry! Trilogy The next stage of Jericho's downward spiral would occur during a game of Sorry! on Tabletop Simulator. In the first round Duel placed in first followed by Johnny in second. It would come down to Jericho and one of his many arch enemies, the Canadian Htial, for third place. In the end Htial would make it home before Jericho could. The second round, in which Johnny and Duel would switch their finishing positions, would be a major point for Jericho as it came down to him and Htial once more. After an intense game, Htial, who had three pieces left compared to Jericho's one, got all three of his pieces home in a row, causing Jericho to become very salty and ultimately vowed to win the third round or start a second TWOvement if he lost. Jericho would end up living up to the former vow as he managed to get his shit together and come in first, and with that a massive win for the TWOvement going forward. #TWOvementTakeover #OccupynL On April 27th, 2014, the TWOvement reached a boiling point as Jericho took control of the newLEGACYinc Twitch channel and streamed his attempt to defeat The Undertaker with Daniel Bryan in Defeat the Streak mode. The first attempt took place at Wrestlemania 2, where, after a decently lengthed battle, The Undertaker defeated Bryan to retain the streak. The second attempt, at Wrestlemania 22, was a much more vicious battle, as signified by The Undertaker's coat being red. Although Jericho was much more focused this time round, Undertaker would still manage to come out as the victor. This led to Jericho taking time out to prepare for his next attempt 22 minutes later, coming back with some major 'attitude' b. The third bout, taking place at Wrestlemania 2000, featured Daniel Bryan facing sexy badass rebel biker Taker. Despite taking several chokeslams and last rides outside of the ring (none of which through the announce table) Bryan fought back and seemingly closed in on victory with the knee that beat John Cena... BUT FUCKIN' SWERVE! The lights go out, the gong hits, and Taker (despite being a biker and not a supernatural being) teleports from the floor to be behind Bryan. After surviving a Tombstone, Jericho made a slight comeback until a stray burrito microwaved by Blee caused the stream to cut out. Jericho still ended up losing. Remnants of this loss can be found on the replay. In what may have been Jericho's final attempt, Bryan challenged Ministry Taker at Wrestlemania XX. Jericho mustered up all the agression he had in his body and unleashed it on the Deadman in a flury of kicks, steel step shots and knees. However, despite all this, The Undertaker still managed to defeat Jericho, allowing for the streak to begin again. This caused Jericho to snap and vow that the TWOvement will rise, that he will eventually win, and that the demon inside him would one day be defeated. The following day, Jericho took over the channel once again in yet another attempt to beat the streak before Raw. He, with an injured Daniel Bryan, challenged The Undertaker at Wrestlemania XXX, an event the TWOvement despises due to the number 3 being represented rather than the number 2. Learning from all of the mistakes of the previous day, Jericho fought with all his strength and wisdom, and in the end managed to do the unthinkable and end the streak, injured arm and all. His celebration would be short as he was soon challenged by Homer, an avid supporter of the AuthoriTHREE and naysayer of all things Daniel Bryan. The bout took place at Extreme Rules where a now healed Daniel Bryan took on 3H in a high stakes match up. After a vicious 10 minute match, which saw Bryan take two pediTHREEs (one of which on a sledgehammer), Jericho picked up the win with a cheap rollup, and shortly after the game froze. This led many to question whether or not is was a true victory for the TWOvement, but regardless of that it was evident that Jericho was once again back on track, and that nothing could stop him...until of course he was defeated for the WWE Championship by Kane days later after getting too cocky instead of pinning the Devil's Favorite ThreeMan. He would then lose yet another match (this time an Inferno Match) to Kane for the World Heavyweight Championship. Looking to gain some momentwom back, Jericho challenged Homer of the Authorithree to a TWO out of 3 Falls Hell in a Cell Match. Despite gaining the first fall after a Knee Plus through the top of the cell, Homer's "E4lution" CAW was able to come back and win 2 straight falls, ending the match with a combination Batista Bomb/RKO. Finding himself back at the bottom, Jericho started a 30-Man Royal Rumble at the #2 spot and seemed to be doing well until The Rock's entrance into the match caused the game to freeze and Jericho to snap. Taking his anger out on the chat for telling him to get a new mic and asking about Johnny, the very man who represents everything the TWOvement was fighting against, Jericho abandoned the stream and seemingly ended the TWOvement in disgust and despair. Only time will tell if Jericho can get his shit together, regroup, and lead the #TWOvement to ultimate glory. Reactions "@BigJerichool222 is hot and got there organically IE thanks largely to his skill set. DB staying hot is up to him. EZ to blame creative''" ~ Johnblud / Johnny